Fairy Godmother
}} The '''Fairy Godmother '''was a fairy who appeared to Cinderella on the night of Prince Thomas' ball. She promised to transform Cinderella into a beautiful princess, but was ultimately killed by Rumplestiltskin. Biography 'Before the Curse' Following the tragic untimely death of Prince James, Rumplestiltskin meets with King George, and tells him that he can help replace his lost son with his twin brother, in exchange of yet another favor. Rumple asks to be made aware of the whereabouts of the Fairy Godmother, who is a patron to George's kingdom. The Dark One reveals that he is interested in something of hers: a wand. George agrees to these terms. }} Sometime later, Cinderella, a poor servant, is seen sweeping the floor of her stepmother's estate, looking longingly at the castle where the prince's ball is taking place, and then a golden creature makes itself appear out of nowhere: the Fairy Godmother. The fairy approaches Cinderella and tells her not to despair, for she will attend that ball. Ella asks her who she is, and the tiny fairy is bathed in a cloud of golden dust, after which she morphs back into a more humanly size. She stands before the maid and retracts her wings, looking windswept. She then replies that she's her fairy godmother, and she's there to change her life. Cinderella is reluctant to let herself be helped, for her stepmother told her she couldn't go. The godmother then pulls out her magic wand and tells her that Ella's stepmother doesn't have a thing like that. She goes on to say that the wand has the power to take her to her ball, to her prince, and to... However the godmother is unable to finish her own sentence, for she explodes in a violent cloud of magical energy. }} Cinderella backs off, horrified and confused, dropping her broom in the process. The magic wand clatters to the floor, the only thing left of the now dead Fairy Godmother, and is picked up by the wretched Rumplestiltskin. Ella asks him what he did, to which he replies, with a wicked smile on his face, that he got what he wanted - referring to the wand. He gets up and tells her there's no need to be frightened, to which the beauty responds, in a manner of scolding him, that he just killed her fairy godmother, who was trying to help her. Rumple questions if she truly was, and waves the wand before Ella, asking her if she knows what it is. She says it's "pure magic"... he corrects her, deeming it to be "pure evil". Cinderella eventually gets the wishes she wanted granted by the Fairy Godmother from Rumple himself, but they come with a dire price to pay. 'Post-Death' 'Season 2' Mr. Gold and Regina come to the mines in Storybrooke to drain the magic from the diamonds in order to prevent Cora from coming through a portal to their town. Regina wonders how much magic they'll need, to which Gold replies that they'll need all of it. The former Queen/Mayor then asks how they'll do that, and Gold reveals the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and says they'll do with the help of a dead fairy, one nobody mourns. He then uses the wand to collect the magic from the diamonds. Following this, Gold uses the wand to place a spell on the wishing well, so that Cora cannot get to Storybrooke. Trivia *The Fairy Godmother is featured in the title card for the episode "The Price of Gold". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 104 07.png Promo 104 10.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magicians Category:Deceased Characters